


[Podfic] Planned Obsolescence

by fulldaysdrive



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Feels, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling your computer getting slower though the years is one of the most heartbreaking things ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Planned Obsolescence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Planned Obsolescence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242668) by [AtypicalOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/pseuds/AtypicalOwl). 



> Thank you, AtypicalOwl, for all of the feels. *sniff*

  
  
  
  
**Download links:**  
[[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/YW%20-%20Planned%20Obsolescence.mp3) | 3.4 MB | Running Time: 00:06:48]  
[[podbook](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/YW%20-%20Planned%20Obsolescence.m4b) | 4.9 MB | Running Time: 00:06:48]  
[Archived at Audiofic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/planned-obsolescence)

[Image source](http://celticstrm-stock.deviantart.com/art/Galaxy-Background-Freebie-by-CelticStrm-Stock-350401045) for the cover art


End file.
